Texting me, maybe
by Cassisins
Summary: Típico, unirte por error al chat grupal de los Vengadores. Sólo otro día normal, ¿no?
1. Uno

**Advertencias:**

-Estoy loca.

-Oc.

-Texto estilo chat (?)

-Winteriron y Stony. Brutasha y lo que salga.

-Título alternativo:

* * *

 **You and me and my friends Avengers**

 **...**

¿Qué clase de comuna hippie es ésta?

 **-¿?**

¿Quién eres tú? Esto es un chat privado.

 **-TS**

Bueno, obviamente, pero alguien aquí debió agregarme por error o algo.

 **-¿?**

Esto huele a ti, _birdbrain._

 **-TS**

Culpable de los cargos.

 **-CB**

Vaya, incluso tienen nombres de hippie.

 **-¿?**

¡No somos hippies!

 **-CB**

No puedo estar segura de eso, ¿o sí? No los conozco.

 **-¿?**

Entonces eres una chica, al fin algo más de presencia femenina.

 **-CB**

¿Por qué me agregaste? No conozco a nadie con tus iniciales. ¿Encontraste mi número en algún baño?

 **-¿?**

¿POR QUÉ TU NÚMERO ESTARÍA EN UN ESTABLECIMIENTO COMO ESE, NUEVA AMIGA DESCONOCIDA?

 **-T**

He cometido errores a lo largo de mi vida, algunos de los que no estoy orgullosa, pero las cosas pasan, en especial cuando tienes unas copas de más de vodka encima.

¿Por qué las mayúsculas?

 **-¿?**

Oh dios mío, Nat, ¿leíste eso?

 **-CB**

Sí, Clint.

 **-NR**

ENTIENDO. YO TAMBIÉN HE COMETIDO ERRORES BAJO LA INFLUENFIA DEL ALCOHOL, ESPECIALMENTE EN MI JUVENTUD.

LAS LETRAS GRANDES ME GUSTAN MÁS.

 **-T**

¿Por qué eso sonó como si tuvieras miles de años?

Ok. Cada quien sus gustos, supongo.

 **-¿?**

Thor, una vez más, para con las mayúsculas.

 **-TS**

¡PORQUE SOY UN DIOS!

NAY, AMIGO ANTHONY, ÉSTAS ME GUSTAN.

 **-T**

¿Nat? ¿Clint? ¿Thor? ¿Anthony?

Eso suena mucho como los nombres de los Vengadores…

¿Esto es un chat de rol?

 **-¿?**

¿En serio, niña?

 **-TS**

¿Qué es un chat de rol?

 **-SR**

¿En serio, Cap?

 **-TS**

En serio, Tony, aún hay cosas que desconozco.

 **-SR**

Aw. Pero no hagas pucheros.

 **-TS**

No hago pucheros.

 **-SR**

Casi puedo ver tu ceño fruncido, Capsicle. Apuesto a que estás sonrojado ahora, ¿no?

 **-TS**

Basta con el coqueteo, son asquerosos.

 **-CB**

Steve está sonrojado ahora.

 **-JBB**

¡Buck!

 **-SR**

¿A DÓNDE HA HIDO NUESTRA NUEVA AMIGA?

 **-T**

Abandonó el grupo hace tres minutos.

 **-NR**

¡No! ¡Parecía divertida! ¡Por eso la agregué!

 **-CB**

Pensé que no la conocías, Barton.

 **-TS**

No, pero pensé que resultaría divertido y así fue.

Voy a agregarla de nuevo.

 **-CB**

 **…**

¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo?

 **-¿?**

BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA

 **-T**

¿Gracias?

Pero, en serio, no me gustan los juegos de rol, así que si me disculpan…

 **-¿?**

¡No es un juego de rol!

 **-BC**

¿Qué es un juego de rol?

 **-SR**

Somos los Vengadores reales, sé que es difícil de creer, pero no es una broma.

Nuestro querido Legolas aquí creyó que sería divertido invitar a un desconocido, hemos intentado arreglar sus arranques impetuosos y estúpidos, pero él es muy terco.

 **-TS**

Un juego de rol es en donde tomas la identidad de otra persona y actúas en consecuencia.

 **-NR**

¿Y es legal?

 **-SR**

Es sólo un juego, muchas personas, especialmente adolescentes, lo hacen.

 **-NR**

Eso suena interesante.

 **-JBB**

Es bastante divertido, Buckaro.

 **-TS**

Tu defición de diversión es cuestionable, Tony.

 **-SR**

Eso duele, Cap.

-TS

Hey, ¿ella se fue otra vez?

 **-BC**

Estoy aquí.

Sólo trato de procesar que esto no es una broma.

 **-¿?**

¿Eres una fan? No me sorprendería si lo fueras.

¿Quién es tu favorito?

 **-TS**

No soy una fan. Sólo que esto es raro.

Si tengo que elegir diría que es el Dr. Banner.

 **-¿?**

¿Raro? Yo creo que es más bien impresionante.

¿Leíste eso, Brucie? ¡Eres su favorito!

 **-TS**

¿Dr. Banner? ¿No Hulk?

 **-CB**

Bueno, Hulk es impresionante, sin duda, pero el Dr. Banner es el verdaderamente fuerte. Es él quien mantiene el control, el que tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias y seguir adelante.

Además, es como súper inteligente y adorable.

 **-¿?**

Eso… Eso es algo muy amable que decir, señorita.

 **-SR**

Sólo es lo que pienso.

 **-¿?**

AYE.

EL AMIGO BRUCE TRABAJA DURO MANTENIENDO A LA BESTIA BAJO CONTROL

 **-T**

¿Bruce? Brucie-poh, ¿estás ahí?

 **-TS**

Está dormido.

Me encargaré de que se entere cuando despierte.

Ella puede quedarse.

 **-NR**

¿Qué? Yo no…

 **-¿?**

Bueno, Natasha ha hablado.

 **-TS**

Yo sabía que hacía lo correcto.

 **-CB**

ESTOY MUY DE ACUERDO, ELLA ME AGRADA.

 **-T**

Creo que deberíamos dejar que ella decida si quiere quedarse.

 **-SR**

Creo que deberíamos saber su nombre primero.

 **-JBB**

Gracias, hum, ¿Capitán América?

Me llamo Murphy. Gracias por notarlo, ¿Sargento Barnes?

Y no creo que deba participar en esto… Por mi propia salud mental.

 **-M**

Murphy, ¿en serio?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Somos ejemplares!

 **-TS**

Tonterías, necesitamos más chicas aquí.

Nat lo ha decidido y no podemos ir contra sus deseos.

 **-CB**

De nada.

 _Tony._

 **-SR**

Un placer, ¿Murph?

Nuestra salud mental es cuestionable, entra bajo tu propio riesgo.

 **-JBB**

 _Buck._

 **-SR**

Mi madre tenía un sentido del humor muy dudoso.

Estoy tratando de huir, pero algo no me deja.

 **-M**

¿Te he dicho que amo cuando eres un listillo, Barnes?

Es cosa de Viernes, le he dicho que hackee el sistema para que no puedas salir de aquí.

Sé feliz, nadie tiene la oportunidad de convivir de esta manera con nosotros.

 **-TS**

Puedo darme cuenta, muñeca.

Mis condolencias, niña.

 **-JBB**

Ew, están siendo asquerosos otra vez.

Nat, detenlos.

 **-CB**

Ohdiosmio. Sólo ignoraré el coqueteo.

¿No estás violando mis derechos haciendo eso?

 **-M**

Tony, Bucky, suficiente.

Ella tiene razón, Tony.

 **-SR**

No seas celoso, Steve.

Es divertido. Tuve que soportar lo mismo contigo y Laura, aguántate Clint.

 **-NR**

¡Nat!

 **-SR**

No estamos coqueteando.

Calumnias.

No lo será si ella acepta unirse.

 **-TS**

¡Eso es diferente, Nat!

 **-CB**

Bueno, no voy a entrar en una demanda con Tony Stark.

Y al menos alguien aquí parece razonable. Mucho gusto, Thor y señorita Natasha.

 **-M**

MIS HERMANOS DE ARMAS SIEMPRE ACTÚAN COMO SEÑORITAS TÍMIDAS EN CORTEJO, PERO TODOS SON MUY AGRADABLES Y EXELENTES GUERREROS.

ES UN PLACER CONTAR CON SU PRESENCIA, LADY MURPHY.

 **-T**

Llámame Natasha.

 **-NR**

¿Qué? ¡Ellos son los menos razonables de todos!

 **-TS**

¿Qué hay de mí? Yo fui quien te agregó.

Merezco reconocimiento.

 **-CB**

No me retractaré hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Sí, no gracias por esto.

Algo me dice que me arrepentiré de haber quedado atrapada.

 **-M**

No seas dramática, Murphy.

 **-TS**

Para de hacer que mi nombre suene como un chiste.

 **-M**

Los mensajes escritos no tienen tono, querida.

 **-TS**

Muérete.

 **-M**

Muy bien, es suficiente, Tony.

Me disculpo por todo, señorita.

 **-SR**

Murphy o Murph está muy bien, Capitán.

Un placer conocerlos a todos, supongo…

Y las cosas podrían ser peor, esto podría ser el chat de una verdadera comuna hippie.

 **-M**

 **...**

¿QUÉ ES ESTA COSA HIPPIE DE LA QUE HABLAN?

 **-T**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué demonios es esto? Ya sé, pero sólo no quería dejar mi cabeza.

Sólo un pequeño spoiler, Murphy se divertirá haciéndola de Cupido~

¿Vale la pena otro tiro?


	2. Dos

**Advertencias:**

-Estoy loca.

-Oc.

-Texto estilo chat (?)

-Winteriron y Stony. Brutasha y lo que salga.

-Título alternativo:

* * *

 **You and me and my friends Avengers (2)**

 **...**

._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

Ballena.

 **-TS**

._ _ _ _ _ _ _.

Ballena bebé.

 **-BB**

Aw. Me entiendes como nadie, Brucie _bear_.

 **-TS**

Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

 **-BB**

Ustedes son adorables.

 **-M**

¡Somos hermanos de la ciencia!

 **-TS**

Oh, debes ser la chica que Natasha mencionó.

Gracias por lo que dijiste y también lamento que terminaras en esta jaula de locas.

 **-BB**

¡Traición!

¡No somos tan malos, Brucie!

 **-TS**

Permíteme diferir.

 **-BB**

Lo que sea.

Hey, Murph, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿Estás fangirleando en este momento? No te culpo, mi Brucie _poh_ es increíble.

 **-TS**

Tony…

 **-BB**

Oh no, no tienes permitido hacer eso.

 **-TS**

¿Hacer qué?

 **-BB**

Todo el actuar humilde sobre los halagos por esa baja autoestima estúpida.

Eres un bastardo atractivo con un cerebro maravilloso y lo sabes. Nat lo sabe.

 **-TS**

Muy bien, es suficiente.

Ustedes no son adorables, son súper adorables y bellos y merecen ser protegidos.

 **-M**

¿Qué?

 **-TS**

PROTEGIDOS DIJE.

 **-M**

¿Gracias?

 **-BB**

Uh huh.

Cierto, soy Murphy, Dr. Banner. Me gusta el pie, Tom Hiddleston, soy socialmente inepta y nunca había sido añadida por error a un chat de superhéroes.

Chocante, lo sé.

 **-M**

Todo el mundo ha sido añadido accidentalmente a un chat de superhéroes, es parte de crecer.

 **-JBB**

Eres un listillo, Buckaroo. Nunca cambies.

 **-TS**

Es un placer, Murphy, y sólo Bruce está bien.

Hey, Bucky, por favor, cambia. Es suficiente con Tony y su boca sarcástica.

 **-BB**

Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más.

 **-JBB**

Oh por dios.

 **-TS**

Oh por dios.

 **-M**

Libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás.

 **-JBB**

¿A quién debo culpar por esto?

 **-TS**

Steve, te dije que Frozen era demasiado.

 **-SW**

Tiene un mensaje alentador.

 **-SR**

Oh sí, te alienta a casarte con el primer hombre que ves y huir de casa evadiendo tus responsabilidades.

 **-CB**

Capsicle, tienes prohibido decidir las películas en las siguientes noches de cine.

 **-TS**

Eso no es justo, Tony.

Hemos visto las otras películas de Disney.

 **-ST**

DISNEY TIENE HISTORIAS CONMOVEDORAS.

 **-T**

Pero nunca habían provocado una reacción tal en nadie.

Dices eso ahora, tipo grande, pero es porque no has visto El Rey León.

 **-TS**

Te arrepentirás cuando Bucky empiece a cantar a todas horas. Tengo muchos niños de vecinos, créeme.

El Rey León te destroza el corazón. Aún no me recupero.

 **-M**

¿SI ES TAN GRANDIOSA POR QUÉ NO LA HEMOS VISTO YA?

 **-T**

Sí, ¿por qué no la han visto? Es un clásico.

 **-M**

Thor tiene… cuestiones.

 **-CB**

No creo que sea buena idea, Thor. En realidad no es tan buena.

 **-SW**

PERO AHORA TENGO MUCHA CURIOSIDAD.

TENGO QUE VERLA.

 **-T**

Yo también estoy curioso.

 **-SR**

Y yo.

 **-JBB**

Clint, es tu culpa.

 **-NR**

¿Por qué mía?!

¿Y por qué cuando apareces es para molestarme? Creí que eramos un equipo, Nat, que teníamos algo especial.

 **-CB**

No llores, Clint.

 **-NR**

En realidad es culpa de Tony, él mecionó la película en primer lugar.

 **-M**

¡Murph! ¡Creí que teníamos algo especial!

 **-TS**

Sólo nos hemos conocido a lo largo de… qué… un chat y contando.

 **-M**

Soy Iron Man.

 **-TS**

Sí, lo eres.

 **-M**

¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

 **-TS**

Frank diría que no, pero desde que el corazón es un órgano indispensable y yo sigo respirando y escribiendo pues sí. Sí tengo.

 **-M**

… Eres como Tony.

 **-SR**

¿Quién es Frank?

 **-NR**

¿Quién es Frank?

 **-JBB**

¡Qué quieres decir con eso, Steve!

 **-TS**

Lo dije antes, soy socialmente inepta. Y no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido, Capitán.

Oh, es mi padrastro. Es un idiota, no importa.

 **-M**

¡Por supuesto que es un cumplido!

¡Soy Tony Stark!

¡Soy Iron Man!

 **-TS**

Sí, creí que habíamos dejado eso claro.

Yo soy Murphy, por si acaso.

 **-M**

Y ahora tú estás siendo una listilla, lo que me faltaba.

Ya no existe el respeto.

 **-TS**

Nacía siendo una listilla, gracias.

 **-M**

Ahora entiendo lo que decías, Cap.

 **-CB**

Deja en paz a la niña, muñeca.

 **-JBB**

Sí, deja en paz a la niña, Tony.

Espera, ¿por qué soy la "niña"?

 **-M**

Es preciso.

 **-JBB**

No estoy feliz con eso, pero me gustas, así que está bien.

 **-M**

Ella tiene algo de Barnes, también.

 **-NR**

Gracias, Natasha. Te amo.

 **-M**

Ya que puedo ver lo que ustedes no, diré que Natasha está complacida.

 **-BB**

Todos ustedes me dan asco. ¿Podemos acabar con esto?

 **-CB**

SÍ. ACABEN CON ESTO Y VAYAMOS A VER LA PELÍCULA DEL LEÓN.

 **-T**

Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

 **-SW**

NAY. TENGO QUE VER ESTA PELÍCULA O ESTARÉ MUY TRISTE.

 **-T**

Ahora tienen que verla sí o sí. Ustedes no pueden poner triste a Thor.

 **-M**

¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Es nuestro enorme cachorro retriever y nadie puede hacer triste a un retriever. ¿Sabes lo adorables que son?

 **-CB**

Exacto. Es como un crimen.

 **-M**

No es muy amable comparar a Thor con un animal, no importa lo lindo que sea dicho animal.

 **-SR**

MI JANE Y LA JOVEN DARCY ME HAN DICHO LO MISMO. ME SIENTO MUY HONRADO POR SUS PALABRAS, MIS AMIGOS.

 **-T**

A él no parece importarle, Stevie.

 **-JBB**

Sólo vayan a ver la jodida película ya.

¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Que Thor se ponga a llorar?

 **-M**

… ... ... ... ... ...

Esta tormenta no tiene que ver con Thor y El Rey León. ¿Oh sí?

 **-M**

Lo dijimos, mocosa.

 **-TS**

Thor tiene cuestiones.

 **-CB**

No debería decir esto, pero… Es una lástima que no puedas ver a los súper soldados en este instante.

 **-SW**

 _*Imagen*_

 **-NR**

¿Ya dije que te amo?

 **-M**

* * *

 **N/A:** Otra cosa rara~

Spidy viene en el siguiente~

Gracias por leer! Especialmente a Ran Kuroshiro, Mary Renbo y Guest.


	3. Tres

**Advertencias:**

-Estoy loca.

-Oc.

-Texto estilo chat (?)

-Winteriron y Stony. Brutasha y lo que salga.

-Título alternativo:

* * *

 **You and me and my friends Avengers (3)**

 **...**

Hum, hola?

 **-S**

Hay alguien despierto?

 **-S**

Supongo que no, son las 3am…

 **-S**

El señor Stark me agregó, pero no sé qué debería hacer… Y parece que han hecho mucho hasta ahora.

No sé si encajaré.

 **-S**

Para con el balbuceo, amigo.

Estás haciendo spam.

 **-M**

Y si fue el señor millonario quien te agregó seguro que eres un bicho raro como todos aquí, así que despreocúpate.

 **-M**

Lo siento!

 **-S**

Hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.

Y eso de bicho raro… Bueno, soy Spiderman.

 **-S**

Y hola, humm ¿?

 **-S**

¡El chico araña!

 **-M**

Hombre! Soy muy hombre!

 **-S**

Ajá. Ese cuerpo no es el de un hombre, es más bien el de un puberto flacucho.

 **-M**

Oye!

 **-S**

Igual gracias por tu duro trabajo en las calles de NY.

 **-M**

Ah…

Gracias. Hago lo que puedo.

¿Quién eres?

 **-S**

Una víctima.

Me agregaron al azar y ahora no puedo irme.

Huye mientras puedas.

 **-M**

Vaya, creo que entiendo, pero no puedo irme, estoy aquí por el señor Stark.

 **-S**

Bueno, podemos llorar juntos entonces.

 **-M**

No creo que sea tan malo…

Cierto! ¿Quién eres? No me has contestado.

 **-S**

Lo es, ya te darás cuenta.

Murphy es el nombre.

Llámame Murph.

 **-M**

Hola, Murph.

Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

 **-S**

No duermo. Soy un ser de la noche.

Arrodíllate ante mí.

 **-M**

…

 **-S**

Aguafiestas.

Sólo no duermo mucho, se pierde tiempo.

¿Y tú?

 **-M**

Proyectos de la escuela. (u.u)

 **-S**

Uh. Igual que Tony.

Él debe estar trabajando en algo… O teniendo sexo salvaje con el Capitán… O Bucky… O ambos.

 **-M**

QUÉ!

 **-S**

Vamos, como si nunca hubieras escuchado la palabra sexo.

 **-M**

No es por eso!

El señor Stark y… y…

 **-S**

Tú los has visto en persona, no mientas y digas que no has notado "cosas".

 **-M**

Bueno…

 **-S**

Hasta en la televisión y las revistas es muy obvio. Y ni hablar de todo el coqueteo en este chat.

 **-M**

… Pero los 3?

 **-S**

Amor polígamo, dude.

¿No has oído del Stuckony?

 **-M**

Stu-qué?

 **-S**

Stuckony.

Espera, antes de llegar a eso debes pasar por el Stony y el Winteriron.

 **-M**

Murph, no sé de qué hablas.

 **-S**

Bien, has caído en las manos correctas. Déjame instruirte en el camino del slash.

 **-M**

Empiezas a sonar como una fan…

 **-S**

¿Fan? Hum…

Anyway. Ve a investigar lo que dije y ya hablaremos.

 **-M**

Pero…

 **-S**

Ahora.

 **-M**

… … …

Wao.

 **-S**

Sólo wao.

 **-S**

Uh huh.

 **-M**

Ellos y… Y la gente… Y el fanfiction! Y los fanarts!

 **-S**

Una completa locura, I know.

¿Y bien? ¿A quién apoyas?

¿Stony o Winteriron?

 **-M**

Si tengo que elegir diría que el Stony?

 **-S**

¿Por qué dudas? No puedes dudar en tu apoyo a una pareja.

Dilo de nuevo.

 **-M**

Sonará grosero, pero eres un poco controladora…

 **-S**

Gracias.

Sigo esperando.

 **-M**

Ok!

El Stony!

 **-S**

Buen chico.

 **-M**

Por alguna razón siento que he sentenciado mi alma.

 **-S**

No sólo tu alma. Tu vida entera desde ahora se dedicará a shippear y fanear.

Y, en lo personal, me gusta más el Winteriron.

 **-M**

El Capitán y el señor Stark llevan más tiempo de conocerse, merece apoyo por su antigüedad (¿)

 **-S**

Puede ser, pero Bucky es alto, moreno y guapo.

 **-M**

El Capitán es el modelo del norteamericano perfecto.

Lo he visto ayudar a ancianas cruzar la calle!

 **-S**

Bucky ama los gatos y todos saben que los gatos un día dominarán el mundo.

Por lo tanto, Bucky sabe lo que hace.

 **-M**

El Capitán se sonroja como una colegiala, eso le da puntos de adorabilidad!

 **-S**

Bucky es un coqueto sinvergüenza, puede mantenerse al día con Tony en eso.

 **-M**

El Capitán tiene un escudo de vibranium! Y el señor Stark ama las cosas brillantes y todo eso!

 **-S**

Bucky tiene un brazo de vibranium, muy brillante y sexy.

Boom, bitch.

 **-M**

Te lo ha matado, chico.

Es triste, yo soy team Cap y tenía mis esperanzas puestas en ti para defender el honor de América.

 **-SL**

Lo que quiere decir que sólo eres un fanboy del Capi.

 **-M**

Crecí con sus historias! Por supuesto que soy un fan!

 **-SL**

Así que eres un viejo, mucho gusto, anciano.

 **-M**

Hey! Respeta a tus mayores!

 **-SL**

Eres el que habla con las hormigas, no?

Te recuerdo. Me hiciste pivotar de una manera muy loca.

 **-S**

Antman a su servicio, kiddos. Pero ya que no estamos en servicio, llámenme Scott.

 **-SL**

Así que eres una especie de encantador de hormigas. Cool.

 **-M**

Por qué suena poco genuino?

 **-SL**

Sólo… Hormigas.

 **-M**

Debes admitir que es un poco dudoso.

 **-S**

Y lo dice el niño que tiene poderes de araña.

Además, puedo crecer y encogerme a voluntad.

 **-SL**

No fue como si yo hubiera escogido qué poderes tener.

O tener poderes en todo caso.

 **-S**

Está bien, eso sí es cool.

¿Ya empezó la hora sad? Vamos Spidy, no te pongas así. Lanzar telarañas y trepar paredes luce… genial.

 **-M**

No eres muy buena elogiando ni animando a la gente, ¿verdad?

 **-SL**

Al menos lo intento.

 **-M**

Ok. He hecho buenas cosas.

Gracias Murph.

 **-S**

Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más estarán perdiendo el tiempo aquí? ¿No deberían ir a dormir?

 **-SL**

Dormir es para tontos.

 **-M**

Cierto, pero me he entretenido mucho con esta cosa del slash.

 **-SL**

¿Qué hay de esos proyectos escolares? Son casi las 5am.

 **-SL**

¿Llevas espiándonos todo este tiempo?

Espeluznante.

 **-M**

Oh por Dios! Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?!

Debo irme!

 **-S**

No es así! No soy un acosador!

Sólo era entretenido leer sus tonterías.

 **-SL**

Por supuesto, estar despierto en la madrugada porque es divertido leer conversaciones ajenas.

 **-M**

Fue un placer, Murph! Hablemos después!

 **-S**

No podía dormir, es todo!

 **-SL**

See ya, Spidyboy.

 **-SL**

Igual, Spidy. Patea muchos traseros y suerte con la tarea.

Bye, te amo.

 **-M**

O/O

 **-S**

Uh… Tan pronto declarando sentimientos?

 **-SL**

¿Qué demonios?

 **-TS**

Así soy yo, puro amor.

 **-M**

Hey, Stark, deberías leer más arriba, tus niños se han estado divirtiendo.

 **-SL**

¿Mis qué?

 **-TS**

Bueno, llegó mi hora de dormir.

Bye bye.

 **-M**

¿Miedo?

 **-SL**

De ti, señor acosador, por supuesto.

 **-M**

Que no soy un acosador!

 **-SL**

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias a AngelYueGuang y Ran Kuroshiro por sus comentarios! Las loveo!


End file.
